The Mansel
The Mansel is the twenty-first episode of the season season of RS Mr. Conductor the Conductor and Friends, and the forty-seventh episode overall. It is a parody of the Thomas and Friends episode, The Diseasel. Cast *Edd (from Ed, Edd n Eddy) as Edward *Tex (from Shining Time Station) as Bill *Rex (from Shining Time Station) as Ben *Roger Baxter (from Littlest Pet Shop (2012)) as BoCo *Bill and Ben's Drivers as Themselves Transcript Narrator: "Tex and Rex are cowboy twins. Each has a hat, a red outfit and white shoes. Their goombas help them deliver china clay. It is needed for pottery, paper, paint and many other things. The twins are now kept busy, taking the goombas for TV Characters on the main line, and for ships in the harbor. One morning, they arranged some goombas, and went away for more. They returned to find them all gone. The twins were most surprised. Their drivers examined a footprint." Drivers: "That's a man." Narrator: "They said." Tex: "It's a what-ll?" Narrator: "Asked Tex." Rex: "A mansel, I think." Narrator: "Replied Rex." Rex: "There's a notice about them in our jukebox." Tex: "Coughs and sneezes spread mansels." Rex: "You had a cough in your head yesterday. It's your fault the mansel came." Tex: "It isn't!" Rex: "It is!" Drivers: "Stop arguing, you two." Narrator: "Laughed their drivers." Drivers: "Let's go and rescue our goombas." Narrator: "Tex and Rex were horrified." Tex and Rex: "But the mansel will magic us away, like the goombas!" Drivers: "He won't magic us." Narrator: "Replied their drivers." Drivers: "We'll more likely magic him. Listen, he doesn't know your twins, so we'll take away your names and numbers, and then this is what we'll do." Narrator: "Puffing hard, the twins set off on their journey to find the man. They were looking forward to playing tricks on him. Creeping into the yard, they found the man on a siding with the missing goombas. Rex hid behind, but Tex went boldly alongside. The man looked up." Roger Baxter: "Do you mind?" Tex: "Yes." Narrator: "Said Tex." Tex: "I do. I want my goombas, please." Roger Baxter: "These are mine." Narrator: "Said the man." Roger Baxter: "Go away!" Narrator: "Tex pretended to be frightened." Tex: "You're a big bully." Narrator: "He whimpered." Tex: "You'll be sorry!" Narrator: "He ran back and hid behind the goombas on the other side. Rex now came forward." Rex: "Goomba stealer!" Narrator: "Hissed Rex. He ran away, too. Tex took his place. This went on and on until the man's eyes nearly popped out." Roger Baxter: "Stop! You're making me giddy!" Narrator: "The two cowboys gazed at him." Roger Baxter: "Are there two of you?" Tex and Rex: "Yes, we're twins." Roger Baxter: "I might have known it!" Narrator: "Just then, Edd bustled up." Edd: "Tex and Rex, why are you playing here?" Tex: "We're not playing!" Narrator: "Protested Tex." Rex: "We're rescuing our goombas." Narrator: "Squeaked Rex." Rex: "Even you don't take our goombas without asking, but this mansel did." Edd: "There's no cause to be rude." Narrator: "Said Edd severely." Edd: "This man is the father of a pet shop helper." Narrator: "The twins were abashed." Tex: "We're sorry, Mr., uh..." Roger Baxter: "Never mind." Narrator: "The man smiled." Roger Baxter: "Call me Roger. I'm sorry I didn't understand about the goombas." Edd: "That's all right, then." Narrator: "Said Edd." Edd: "Now off you go, Tex and Rex. Fetch Roger's goombas, then you can take this lot. There's no real harm in them," Narrator: "He said to Roger." Edd: "But they're maddening at times." Narrator: "Roger chuckled." Roger Baxter: "Maddening," Narrator: "He said." Roger Baxter: "Is the word."